I Need OC's Please
by Wolfbane's Daughter
Summary: i need OC's for my story please.
1. Chapter 1

I need oc's for my new story, its about the first dark forest warrior. I need cats for Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, Skyclan and Windclan. No unusual pelt or eye colours such as, purple, green, blue fur, or purple, red, pink eyes. Heres the form.

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Clan:

Rank:

Other: (such as permanent scars)

Family:

* * *

heres what i got so far:

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader:**

**Deputy:**  
 **Whitefur-** white tom with dark eyes

 **Medicine-Cat:**

**Warriors:**  
 **Stripefur-** dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentices:**

**Queens:**  
 **Twistedvine-** grey and white tabby she-cat (Brindlekit and Adderkit)

 **Kits:**  
 **Brindlekit-** dark brown tabby she-cat with one white front paw, amber eyes, and long, sharp, hooked claws

 **Adderkit-** dark brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and paws, and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader:**  
 **Duskstar-** dark ginger tom

 **Deputy:**

**Medicine-Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader:**  
 **Emberstar-** glossy furred dark grey tom

 **Deputy:**

**Medicine-Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader:**  
 **Hollystar-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

**Medicine-Cat:**

**Warriors:**  
 **Brindlefur-** grey tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

 **SKYCLAN**

 **Leader:**  
 **Birchstar-** brown she-cat

 **Deputy:**  
 **Beechfur-** brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine-Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**


	2. update 1

I need oc's for my new story, its about the first dark forest warrior. I need cats for Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, Skyclan and Windclan. This is set a bit before the warrior code guys, but i will be including scenes from 'The Code of the Clans'. No unusual pelt or eye colours such as, purple, green, blue fur, or purple, red, pink no unusual name such as: Crystal, Dragon, Soul.  
Here's the form.

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Clan:

Rank:

Other: (such as permanent scars)

Family:

* * *

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader:  
** **Ashstar-** dark grey tom with white paws

 **Deputy:  
** **Whitefur-** white tom with dark eyes

 **Medicine-Cat:  
**

 **Warriors: (11 more)  
** **Stripefur-** dark brown tabby tom

 **Oatfeather-** white she-cat with yellow patches and green eyes  
 **apprentice- Pinepaw**

 **Larksky-** mottled brown tom  
 **apprentice- Needlepaw**

 **Timberfall-** dark brown tom with a white front paw, chest and tail tip

 **Hazelstripe-** pale golden brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

 **Apprentices: (3 more)  
** **Needlepaw-** reddish brown tom with a splash of white on his chest and green eyes

 **Pinepaw-** reddish brown tom with green eyes

 **Queens: (2 more)  
** **Twistedvine-** grey and white tabby she-cat (Brindlekit and Adderkit)

 **Starlingflight-** a dark brown she-cat with a white stomach (mother of: Eaglekit and Hawkkit)

 **Kits:  
** **Brindlekit-** dark brown tabby she-cat with one white front paw, amber eyes, and long, sharp, hooked claws

 **Adderkit-** dark brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and paws, and amber eyes

 **Eaglekit-** light golden tabby she-kit with a white belly

 **Hawkit-** dark brown tom with a paler belly, yellow eyes, and talon like claws

 **Elders: (4 more)**

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader:  
** **Duststar-** fluffy grey tom

 **Deputy:  
** **Owlstripe-** light golden brown tabby tom, with light yellow eyes

 **Medicine-Cat:  
** **Icelight-** small white-she-cat with silver tabby stripes and icy blue eyes

 **Warriors: (14 more)**

 **Stonetail-** dark grey tom

 **Ryewhisker-** brown tabby tom **  
**

 **Apprentices: ( 2 at least)  
**

 **Queens: (1 more at least)  
**

 **Kits:  
**

 **Elders: (1 more)**

 **Fallowflight-** white tom with grey paws

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader:  
** **Emberstar-** glossy furred dark grey tom

 **Deputy:  
**

 **Medicine-Cat:  
**

 **Warriors: (14 more)  
** **Hawkfur-** black tom

 **Rushwater-** dark grey and white tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:  
**

 **Queens: (1 more)  
** **Cloudberry-** sleek, thick furred, dark grey she-cat, expecting Ryewhisker's kits

 **Reedlight-** black and white she-cat, expecting Rushwater's kits

 **Kits:  
**

 **Elders: (4 more)**

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader:  
** **Hollystar-** black spiky furred she-cat

 **Deputy:  
**

 **Medicine-Cat:  
** **Oattail-** pale brown tom

 **Warriors: (10 more)  
** **Stormpelt-** thick furred mottle grey tom

 **Dewnose-** brown tabby she-cat with white tips on her nose and tail, black splotches and yellow eyes

 **Brindlefur-** grey tabby she-cat

 **Wilddust-** dark grey tom with white and dark brown tabby stripes, amber eyes  
 **apprentice: Ravenpaw**

 **Lakestorm-** mottle dark grey tom

 **Apprentices:  
** **Ravenpaw-** small sleek black tom with a soft tail and amber eyes.

 **Queens: (2 more)  
** **Greyflower-** pale grey she-cat with white and silver markings, has green eyes(expecting kits (mother of: Owlkit and Smokekit))

 **Kits:  
** **Owlkit-** pale grey tom with white ear, paws and chest, has green eyes

 **Smokekit-** dark grey she-kit with silver stripes and green eyes

 **Elders: (1 more)**

 **Eaglefeather-** small brown tom with a striped tail and yellow eyes

 **SKYCLAN**

 **Leader:  
** **Birchstar-**

 **Deputy:  
** **Beechfur-** brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine-Cat:  
**

 **Warriors: (12 more)  
** **Frostbranch-** white she-cat with pale silver tabby markings, has clear blue eyes  
 **apprentice- Rosepaw**

 **Stoatwhisker-** big brown and white tabby tom with green eyes  
 **apprentice- Buzzardpaw**

 **Greytusk-** dark grey tabby tom with spiky neck fur and dark eyes

 **Silverfur-** pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices: (no more)  
** **Rosepaw-** cream and ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Buzzardpaw-** pale brown tom with darker splotches, green eyes

 **Jaypaw-** grey and black tabby tom with a white underbelly, paws and tail tip, and blue eyes

 **Swanpaw-** small-white she-cat with a feathery tail, a pink nose and dark blue eyes

 **Queens:  
** **Goldenheart-** white she-cat with golden tabby stripes and blue eyes (Mosskit)

 **Kits:  
** **Mosskit-** white-she-kit with brown tabby stripes and green eyes

 **Elders:** **(** **3 elders)**

* * *

you may have noticed that some of the oc's you gave are not here. i may decide to put them in later or not at all.

thanks guys :)


End file.
